Rhythms of Our Hearts
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: I never realized how vulnerable a heart was until it was out of my own hands.


Well, it's been awhile.

I am well aware of the fact that I have not updated in quite awhile, so I decided to write this really quick one shot for now. I've noticed that I've written quite a few TearLuke stories so this pairing is a bit of a change…don't get me wrong, I am also quite a fan of AschNatalia too, not just GuyNatalia…

A small little TotA one shot, just to set the Christmas mood…though it isn't Christmas quite yet.

Anyhow, I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**ToTA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

They were simple, rhythmic beats with a much greater impact than necessary.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I swallowed as silently and subtly as I could; my throat became dry, and the color in my face seemed to have drained out.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I could literally feel myself shaking; even the doorpost (maybe) was shaking as well, as I leaned against it, staring at her, waiting for her reply.

_Thump. Thump. Thu-_

Oh, shut up already. If you can't stop your impacting noise, then would you at least keep the noise level down? What if I miss her response because of your overpowering rhythmic beats? It's something that could change my life, so just, shh, you know, for this moment.

Though I have no idea how in the world I would be hearing my own heart when I just gave it away.

Yes, you've heard right.

The infamous girl-phobic Guy Cecil has just (perhaps too hastily) given his heart away. To probably the most feared figure in all of Kimlasca.

Well, that's not entirely true. It wasn't like she was a monster or anything (wait, she can be at times…besides the point), but just her presence alone makes others bow down to her right away, whether they were of Kimlasca or Malkuth. Yes, it intimidates others.

So it's quite questionable as to why I, a lowly servant of Kimlasca and a mysterious Count of Malkuth, would suddenly walk up to the most respected person of a kingdom and give my heart away to her.

Maybe it was her eyes…a beautiful hue of green with a tinge of courage and bravery. Or perhaps it was her personality, splattered with confidence and shaded with pride. Or maybe it was even demands alone, both raining down with fear and attention. If anything, it wasn't because of the most other obvious reason others may be thinking.

It isn't because Asch. As much as I didn't prefer him over Luke (even though I served him for a couple of years before Luke), it doesn't mean that I would suddenly take advantage of his once betrothed after his passing. No, that would be lowly indeed. It is true that I did at some point despise him, but I did not want at all to hurt him in any other way except through wise words.

Anyhow, I can't figure out myself as to why I fell for her. First of all, she's Luke's fiancée to begin with overall; however, I believe that that changed after meeting up with Tear during the journey. Even before, though, I did notice that Luke had no interest in his betrothed to begin with; at least, not as much as Asch had a long time ago.

Second of all, she was next in line to lead a kingdom (unless she finds a man most proper suiting to lead the kingdom with her). For me, a lowly servant within this very kingdom I speak of, to suddenly walk up to her and confess was probably not the most rational and logical idea.

But what's done is done.

And now, I am faced with the situation at hand.

Never before had I let my heart out just as I had now. Sure, there were plenty of girls that I had taken quite a liking to, but never before had any of them attracted me so that I actually have to confess my love to them, and expect something in return. None were like the situation I face at the moment.

It looked so vulnerable, my heart. It's a laugh now to think how strong I thought it once was.

I never realized how vulnerable a heart was until it was out of my own hands.

There it was, I had taken the risk. It lay sitting upon her hand, beating a rhythmic beat, hoping and crying for its feelings to be returned to it. In its current vulnerable state within her hands, it wouldn't be too hard for her to suddenly just throw it upon the ground and trample over it before returning it back to my own chest, where it belonged in the first place. In my mind, that scene protruded itself much more clearly than the ideal one.

Now as I watch her hold my heart within her hand with an unreadable expression across her face, I kept my own facial features serious, to show just how much I was both determined, afraid, and bold all in one. It must have been a shock to her to know that I, the girl-phobic man, has actually confessed to a woman such as her and wanting the relationship that I used to fear the most. I want to show her that change – the hardest obstacle that I had to overcome, which is my fear of her very own being.

But no longer. I am a changed man, or however way she sees me; her prince, her knight, her best friend, her servant. One way or the other, I want to be by her side forever.

Now, she moves her hand, the one holding my heart. I inwardly inhale, waiting for it to be thrown on the ground; but no, I witness just the opposite. She lifts her hand to her lips, kisses my beating heart gently, and holds it close to her, not wanting to let it escape.

This, however, all being in the metaphorical sense. Because in reality, her hand had lifted up towards my face and kissed me instead of my heart – which is, in a sense, the same thing as well.

She held my hand close to her as she pulled away from the soft kiss she had put upon my lips. I can feel the rhythmic beating within my chest once more when we had parted after the kiss.

This time, however, it wasn't my heart beating within my chest.

I wasn't the only one who faced fear and determination over this love.

For it was her heart that beat within my chest now – a fair exchange indeed.

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA

And that's it.

Not much in the Christmas setting, but hopefully it's enough for any GuyNatalia readers out there.

Anyhow, thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do!


End file.
